


Renegade

by Notedigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: British Mafia, Dear gods help me, Explicit Sexual Content, Haikyuu - Freeform, Italian Mafia, Japanese Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Russian Mafia, This is going to be a fucking mess, Ya recógeme Jesús!, chinese mafia - Freeform, haikyuu mafia au, van a sufrir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notedigo/pseuds/Notedigo
Summary: Renegade, la ciudad controlada por la mafia. Cinco familias. Cinco áreas. Las águilas, los cuervos, los gatos, los búhos y los reyes. Drogas, contrabando, asesinato, prostitución, alcohol y apuestas. Que empiece la guerra por el territorio.





	Renegade

Capítulo I

> _“Todos estamos en la cloaca, pero algunos estamos mirando a las estrellas.”  
>  Oscar Wilde._
> 
>  

Esta ciudad te devora. Te ahoga en podredumbre. Los débiles de espíritu no tienen oportunidades. Corre, huye, vete lejos si puedes, nunca la recuerdes y nunca menciones que vienes de ella.

Te consume igual que a un cigarrillo. Cuando está aburrida solo tira la cajetilla y va por otra. Los baratos son indispensables para trabajos sucios y los caros son reemplazables pero necesarios. La esperanza es una prostituta virgen que nadie puede poseer pero la lastiman y arañan conformándose con la carne que queda entre sus largas y sucias uñas, chupan con ansias su carne combinada con tierra, aceite y pólvora, el sabor es letal pero solo así pueden tener fuerzas para sobrevivir un día más, una hora, un minuto, un segundo.

Los niños de las calles no maman del seno de su madre, porque ese es para el cliente, lo primero que aprenden a chupar es la colilla de un cigarrillo y la polla de algún pedófilo o urgido que necesita saciar su deseo.

En ciudad Gade el letrero de bienvenida es más una advertencia. Algún fulano se apiadó de los pobres diablos que se pierden por la carretera, tuvo la amabilidad de anexar las letra R y N al principio. Renagade, la nueva Nínive.

\---o---o---o---

Olía a humedad, agua estancada y drenaje. Se escuchaba un constante goteo, tal vez la fuga de alguna tubería. Trató de abrir los ojos pero el derecho le dolía al hacerlo, lo sentía hinchado, aunque no podía conocer el tamaño del daño, sus manos estaban atadas al respaldo de una silla vieja y pequeña; ni hablar de sus piernas, esos bastardos las habían sujetado a las patas. Pronto llegarían y algo le decía que los golpes que recibió cuando lo subieron al auto no serían los últimos, ni los más fuertes.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, excepto por la lámpara que le daba de lleno en la cabeza. Trató de aflojar las cuerdas de sus muñecas, moviéndolas y jalándolas, pero solo consiguió rozar su piel. Al menos le habían dejado su ropa: pantalón y zapatos de vestir negros, camisa blanca y tirantes, en cuanto a su saco y gabardina, seguramente se quedaron con ellos los muy cabrones.

Exactamente tres minutos después un hombre corpulento entraba vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de vestir de mala calidad. El tipo lo miró con burla y se tronó los nudillos.

–Cuando mi jefe dijo que recogiéramos a un enano naranja nunca creí que serías así de pequeño– dijo el hombre con burla.

Hinata lo miró con su único ojo casi sano, iba a tener que apretar fuerte los dientes para no gritar y poner tensos los músculos si no quería resultar muy dañado.

–Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero.

El hombre comenzó a caminar rodeándolo como una presa sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía los dientes torcidos y amarillentos con encías purpura , todo lo contrario a su compañero. Él sí que tenía una sonrisa tétrica cuando quería mostrarla, pero con mejor higiene dental.

–Ah ¿sí? – contestó Hinata–. Tal vez quieras un poco de viagra amigo. Corre el rumor de que ni con la puta más audaz se te para.

El tipo lo atacó por el lado derecho golpeándolo en el estomago, no lo vio venir, estaba en su punto ciego. Comenzó a toser _"¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso dolió! me va durar una semana el moretón"_ pensó.

–Tienes una gran boca pero no sirve de nada si no me dices lo que quiero– el tipo se puso frente a él–. Y más vale que me lo digas– metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó unas manoplas–. O se pondrá peor con cada respuesta que no sea lo que quiero oír.

Tenía que admitir que se veía amenazante, pero ya había tratado con tipos como él antes. Le iba a doler pero tenía que comprar todo el tiempo posible.

–¿Y me lo sacarás con tus anillos de nena?– había recuperado un poco el aliento y tenía fuerzas para burlarse.

  
–El jefe me regaló esta manopla en persona– el tipo parecía molesto. Su ceño se frunció haciéndolo parecer un bulldog.

–Entonces eres su perra– rió un poco–. Que triste noticia, escogió a la más fea– y ahí iba otro golpe, esta vez en la mandíbula. _"Un poco más, un poco más"_ pensó.

–Me la dio por hacer bien mi trabajo. Una recompensa que me gané con los años–fanfarroneó el tipo.

Hinata dio al piso un escupitajo de sangre y movió su mandíbula. Un poco más y le aflojaba una muela. Ahora sí empezaba a preocuparse, ya debería de ser suficiente tiempo.

–Entonces sí eres su mascota, te dio un premio por ser un buen chico– lo miró a los ojos y sonrió–. Temo decirte que no le agradó tanto tu trabajo porque tu anillo es de mala calidad–dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia las manoplas–. Eso o es un tacaño. Creo que tu relación terminará mal.

–No te interesa. Por lo que sé eres el nuevo integrante de los pajarracos– ahora estaba de color rojo. Hinata estaba distrayendo al tipo, lo tenía donde lo quería–. No tienes valor para los de tu familia, eres un bastardo más entre los miles de huérfanos que recogen de las calles.  
–En eso te equivocas, mi amigo– contestó Hinata casi como un susurro.

–Tú no eres nada, un simple escalón para que tu jefe pueda subir más...

  _"Blah blah blah"_ pensó Hinata _"A este tipo le gusta hablar"_ rodaba los ojos mientras ignoraba la conversación " _Están tardando"_ ahora lo miraba con impaciencia " _Este imbécil necesita dejar de abrir tanto la boca"._

–Cállate– dijo Hinata con brusquedad cortando el monólogo del tipo.

Su mirada era más salvaje, sus pupilas se habían rasgado como un ave que acaba de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para abalanzarse hacia su cena.

–¿Quién te crees que eres para callarme?– lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó. Su aliento apestaba a vinagre–. O ¿es que ya quieres hablar?– el tipo sonrió, parecía que con cada sonrisa el olor de su boca se ponía peor, esta vez apestaba a leche agria y pudo ver la podredumbre negra de sus encías.

Esa era su oportunidad. Chocó su cabeza con la del tipo. El hombre corpulento tocó su nariz que ya sangraba y retrocedió con torpeza.

Hinata dio un fuerte sentón en la silla rompiéndola en trozos. Liberó manos y pies. Avanzó hacia el tipo, que no dejaba de llorar y tocar su nariz, _"Vaya bebé. Tan grande y rudo que se veía"._

Se colocó  frente a él tan rápido como un haz de luz y saltó. Golpeó su mejilla izquierda con una fuerza sorprendente provocando que el tipo se desequilibrara por el impacto. El hombre cayó al suelo y rápidamente se levantó, pero el pequeño ya no estaba ahí. Recibió un segundo golpe, esta vez en la barbilla. Ahora estaba de rodillas, un tercer golpe se avecinó en su estómago. Su frente tocó el suelo al doblarse del dolor. Escupió saliva con sangre y respiró con dificultad. Alcanzó a ver los zapatos de Hinata frente a él y levantó la cabeza, sus ojos tenían la determinación de alguien que haría todo por sobrevivir, la mirada fría de un asesino. El enano lo había desequilibrado, esos golpes no fueron al azar, sabía dónde atacar.

–¿Quién mierda eres tú?– escupió.

–Creía que ya lo sabías– Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos claros–. ¿No lo investigaron verdad? – puso las manos sobre sus caderas–. Creyeron que habían secuestrado a alguien débil, ese fue su primer error– caminó hacia él lentamente. El tipo se estaba levantando cuando sintió un peso sobre su pecho. Hinata lo empujó hacia abajo, el hombre intentó quitar su pie pero el pequeño tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza–. ¿Ya te quieres ir? pero si aún no acabo.

–Hijo de puta– se quejaba el hombre.

–¿Aún no te preguntas por qué fue tan fácil que me atraparas?– Hinata lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa de desdén.

–¿Qué?– no podía articular mucho. Toda su concentración estaba hiendo a sus manos y pecho.

–Me has decepcionado grandulón, creí que eras más listo.

–Quieres decir que tú...– fue una trampa. El enano se había dejado atrapar, estaban buscando la guarida y ellos lo habían llevado justo a donde quería. Sus amigos no tardarían en llegar.

–Parece que ya lo descubriste, no hace falta que te explique entonces.

–¡Nunca nos encontrarán, cabrones! ¡No podrán con nosotros!– el tipo reía frenéticamente. Hablaba con desesperación.

En ese momento se escuchó el chirriar de unas llantas, un motor acelerando, el impacto del metal con la madera, puertas abriéndose, órdenes, balas saliendo de varios cañones, sonidos de pelea y gritos, una acción tras otra.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar en la frente del tipo, miró hacia la puerta por donde había entrado y su respiración se agitó.

–Segundo error– continúo Hinata. Sus ojos se volvieron salvajes como los de un cuervo–. Me subestimaste a mí y a mi familia. Tu grupo pagará por su soberbia– apretaba sus manos como si quisiera triturarlas y hacía caso omiso del dolor que le provocaba al hombre–. Tercer error– ponía una presión en su pecho como...¿Sería capaz? ¡El mocoso le iba a romper la columna!–. No soy 'cualquier' miembro en mi familia– el sujeto ya no podía resistirse, comenzó a gritar de dolor. La fuerza del muchacho lo iba a vencer–. Grábate bien esto en el cráneo, ningún integrante es 'nada' y nuestro nombre, es Karasuno– dejó de presionar–. Y el cuarto error. Tú si eres un escalón y los escalones van debajo de mi suela– tomó un poco de impulso y aplastó al tipo con fuerza. Le quebró la columna doblándolo hacia atrás, sus rodillas se fracturaron y el cuerpo se vino abajo.

Aunque el tipo ya había muerto Hinata siguió aplastando su cabeza y cuerpo. Si tenía cabeza seguía vivo, aún podía pensar. La sangre salpicaba sus zapatos y pantalón, pero no le ponía la menor importancia. Pronto las gotas de sangre saltaron a su cara, contrastaban con el color de su cabello y la locura de sus ojos.

Cuando paró, su respiración estaba agitada, exhalaba e inhalaba con fuerza. Un charco rojo se formó alrededor del cuerpo. Hinata raspó la suela de sus zapatos en el piso para limpiarlos. La sangre en contacto con la tierra formó un lodo cobre y espeso.

Segundos después un joven más alto que Hinata, con los ojos azul obscuro y el pelo negro como un cuervo abrió la puerta para ver a su compañero con el pantalón y los zapatos cubiertos de sangre y debajo de este, un cuerpo deshecho con un rostro irreconocible.

–¡Maldito Hinata! ¿No te dije que esperaras?– soltó el otro hombre con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba una gabardina negra y una fedora del mismo color, adornada con un listón del mismo tono que sus ojos. Con la mano derecha sostenía una metralleta con una carga circular en medio, el cañón aún emanaba humo.

–¡Tardaste demasiado Kageyama!– lo regañó Hinata con una mueca de enfado. Sus ojos se habían vuelto más suaves y al parecer olvidó que tenía un cadáver a sus pies.

–¡Llegué a tiempo!

–¡¿Para que me golpearan más?!– se aproximó a Kageyama y le mostró su ojo hinchado–. ¡Mira esto! ¡Y también me dejó un regalo para una semana!– se levantó la camisa para mostrarle el moretón. Su piel estaba realmente roja.

–¡No me vengas con eso ahora! ¡Has recibido peores golpes!– Kageyama iba acercando la cara a Hinata con cada grito y él a suvez se ponía de puntillas para reclamarle.

Cuando se encontraban a un roce de nariz y con una discusión incoherente, Tanaka apareció por la entrada, alto, fuerte, atlético, de ojos café obscuro; poseía la mirada más amenazadora de toda la familia y sobre todo, rapado, su característica más grande.

–¡Hey, hey! ¡Ustedes dos ya basta!– Tanaka se interpuso entre ellos y los apartó.

Hinata y Kageyama seguían mirándose hasta que Tanaka los sacudió por los hombros.

–Basta ya. Hinata está magullado pero con vida y eso es lo importante. Ahora debemos ir a reportarnos.

–¿Qué pasa con los demás integrantes de la banda?– preguntó Hinata.

–Ya revisé el primer piso, Ennoshita está en el segundo, Narita fue a ver la parte trasera y  Kenoshita al frente– se escucharon disparos y los tres jóvenes interrumpieron su conversación para mantenerse alerta.

El sonido de pisadas apresuradas viajaron por todo el edificio. Dos minutos más tarde Ennoshita y Narita se reunieron con los otros tres.

–En el piso de arriba no hay nadie– dijo Ennoshita.

–Ni en la parte trasera– le siguió Narita.

–Bien hecho– aprobó Tanaka–. Vámonos, este lugar está muerto.

Salieron por la puerta rota. Kenoshita sonrió al verlos. Tanaka le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

–Despejado– respondió Kenoshita ante el gesto de su camarada. Tanaka asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien. Vámonos, Hinata necesita atención y Daichi nos espera– Tanaka dio la orden y subió en el lado del conductor.

Los seis hombres subieron al auto y se encaminaron a _El nido_.

\---o---o---o---

 _El nido_ así le decían a la mansión oculta entre los árboles rodeada por un pequeño lago que estaba al pie de la montaña. Era la guarida principal de la familia Karasuno. El castillo de los cuervos era una magnífica construcción, de hecho se había construido como una fortaleza, nadie había sido capaz de hacer caer a la casa negra, solo se podía admirar desde lo lejos. Se decía que si la mirabas a la luz de la luna sin temblar podías llegar a vivir con valentía.

Para poder entrar tenías que pasar por un puente de piedra hasta la fortaleza, un muro de piedra gris flaqueaba todo el castillo y las puertas eran de madera gruesa y negra, en el centro mostraba el escudo de la familia, un cuervo negro con las alas extendidas y 'Karasuno' en kanjis. Al traspasar había un patio, desde ahí se podía admirar la magnitud de su altura, cuatro pisos, un edificio de estilo japonés con tejados negros y un ligero toque de blanco. Detrás de la mansión había un jardín con todo tipo de flores, hierbas y plantas, en medio de este se encontraba un estanque con peces naranjas. Un puente rojo conectaba hacia una casa de solo una planta que estaba pegada al bosque.

La familia Karasuno controlaba los establecimientos, calles, barrios y todo lo que entrara o saliera del bloque D. Los habitantes los respetaban, no se atrevían a traicionarlos, el castigo era tan fuerte que era casi como un secreto a voces.

Un Mercury Eight negro avanzaba por el sendero y el puente hasta la mansión. En minutos el auto ya estaba frente a la entrada. Una de las dos puertas del auto se abrió y solo tres hombres bajaron: Enoshita, Kenoshita y Narita. Unas protestas se escucharon dentro del auto antes de que los otros dos miembros más jóvenes decidieran bajar. Hinata salió a trompicones para estirarse.

–Debimos haber traído otro auto– se quejó Kageyama al bajar–. Viajamos apretados y no me gusta llevar a Hinata en las piernas, pesa.

–¿Qué?– se sobresaltó el pelinaranja–. ¿Hubieras preferido que yo te cargara?

–Soy menos pesado.

–Si eres más alto eres más pesado.

–Como sea, la próxima vez llevaremos dos autos.

Enoshita se acercó antes de que la discusión siguiera.

–Kageyama no podíamos llevar dos autos, habrían sospechado–tocó a su compañero en el hombro–. Sé que lo comprendes y que es incomodo ir de esa manera pero era necesario, teníamos que ir por Hinata.

–Pudo haber regresado en autobús o tranvía– contestó Kageyama.

–Desgraciado– se quejó Hinata–. No te bastó con que fuera el señuelo ¡Querías abandonarme! ¡Y sin dinero!– empezó a alzar su voz

–Camina. Así harás ejercicio– Kageyama lo veía desde arriba.

La discusión se estaba reanudando. Los tres jóvenes suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Las puertas negras se abrieron para dejar pasar al auto y un hombre joven de piel clara, cabello grisáceo, ojos café claro y un pequeño lunar en el costado del ojo izquierdo aparecía detrás de ellas. Sugawara Koushi  vestía un yukata lila con aves blancas al vuelo adornando la tela por aquí y por allá como salpicones, hacían juego con sus sandalias que también tenían aves blancas sobre el fondo negro.

Cuando el muchacho apareció, los tres chicos lo miraron con respeto y cierta mirada que solo un hijo puede darle a una madre después de que regresa de jugar, pero los otros dos, seguían discutiendo y alzando más la voz.

–¡Basta! Daichi se enfadará– se dirigió a Hinata y Kageyama, quienes acabaron de discutir aunque todavía tuvieran cosas que decirse. Su voz era clara y amable, pero fuerte cuando había que reprender.

–Suga-san– dijo Tanaka bajando del auto.

–Bienvenidos. Me alegra que regresaran bien– sonrió a sus compañeros–. ¿Cómo fue la misión?

–Lo normal, pero Hinata necesita atención– respondió Narita.

Suga asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al par de chicos que ahora estaban formados en línea con los músculos tensos.

–Lo sentimos Suga-san– dijeron ambos muchachos cuando Suga estuvo frente a ellos.

–Saben que no deben armar escándalo o discutir por trivialidades cuando Daichi esté cerca, o en ningún momento si les es posible– les advirtió y después les dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que solo las madres dan a sus hijos cuando saben que no tienen remedio.

Suga tocó el rostro de Hinata y lo examinó. Empezó a contar todos los moretones, magulladuras, cortadas y dientes flojos que pudo observar.

–No te fue muy bien– frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. No le gustaba que los más jóvenes y en general cualquier miembro de la familia resultara herido, pero sabía que eran gajes del oficio.

Hinata se percató de su mirada y le mostró una sonrisa sincera como la de un niño, muy diferente a la que había hecho cuando estaba con el hombre grande.

–No te preocupes Suga-san– le dijo Hinata–. Esto no es nada, he tenido peores peleas.

–Lo sé pero aún así...– se interrumpió y sonrió con Hinata–. Vamos dentro a curarte. Kageyama– ahora se dirigía al de ojos azules–. Acompaña a Hinata a la enfermería. Ya que estas tan interesado en como tu compañero pudo haber regresado a casa si no hubieran llegado por él.

–Sí, Suga-san– contestó Kageyama.

–Bien y ahora, Enoshita, Narita y Kenoshita vayan a darse un baño y después a la cocina, necesitan descansar y comer. Se lo merecen– los tres asintieron–. Tanaka– se volteo a mirarlo–. Acompáñame, Daichi quiere verte.

Cuando el auto estuvo estacionado, el grupo de los siete, encabezado por Suga, subió por las escaleras de piedra flanqueadas por dos cuervos. Entraron a la mansión por las puertas principales, era una réplica de la entrada grande pero con más detalles dorados y en la parte de arriba; al centro, unos cuervos alzando el vuelo resguardaban los aros para tocar la puerta.

El piso dentro de la casa era de madera, por lo que se quitaron los zapatos junto con las gabardinas y fedoras. Dentro cada quien sabía qué hacer, se separaron por distintas direcciones de la casa hasta perderse. Suga y Tanaka subieron por unas escaleras, pasaron por varios pasillos, volvieron a subir escaleras y de nuevo una serie de pasillos hasta que llegaron ante una puerta corrediza que Suga se adelantó a abrir.

El piso era de tatami, las paredes tenían puertas corredizas que llevaban a otros apartados. La habitación tenía bastante luz, que emanaba de un gran ventanal separado por pequeños cuadros, cerca de este se encontraba un largo escritorio de  madera. Un hombre joven con el cabello negro y corto, los ojos café obscuro y los hombros anchos estaba sentado en un cojín. Su vestimenta era tradicional, un yukata gris liso atado con una ligera fajilla roja y una segunda capa, de color azul índigo, reposaba en su espalda como abrigo. Frente a él se encontraban documentos, sellos, plumas, pinceles y tinta.

Tanaka entró primero y Suga lo siguió.

–Daichi-san– saludó Tanaka.

Cuando el nombre de Sawamura Daichi se mencionaba el ambiente era algo pesado y los músculos se tensaban, no había duda de que era una persona amable, pero cuando se enojaba era severo y hasta cierto punto agresivo, una reputación que se ganó en boca de aquellos que habían acabado con su paciencia.

Daichi lo miró y lo invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

–Dime el resultado– lo miró esperando una respuesta.

–Está hecho– respondió Tanaka–. El edificio está limpio.

–Ya deben estar recogiendo– murmuró–. ¿Los demás?– lo dijo no sin cierto temor a conocer la respuesta.

–Estamos completos– los hombros de Tanaka y de Daichi se relajaron, como si el peso del mundo desapareciera solo un poco–. Hinata está herido pero Kageyama lo está atendiendo en la enfermería.

–Bien– alargó su mano y apretó el hombro de Tanaka como un gesto de apoyo–. Excelente trabajo– le sonrió–. Ve a descansar. Kiyoko ha preparado sopa y salmón.

Tanaka le devolvió la sonrisa.  Se puso de pie y empezó su camino a la puerta.

–Tanaka– llamó Daichi de nuevo y el joven con la cabeza rapada viró el cuerpo–. Por si acaso dile a Yachi que vaya a la enfermería para atender a Hinata, no quiero que Kageyama lo termine lastimando más, confío en él pero ya sabes cómo pueden ser.

Tanaka sonrió ante el comentario y salió de la habitación.

–Suga– dijo Daichi cuando los pasos de Tanaka dejaron de escucharse. Hasta ese momento Suga había permanecido a un costado de la puerta.

–Dime– el de pelo claro lo miró y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

–Ven– lo llamó con la mano. Le mostraba una sonrisa mientras su palma reposaba en su mejilla.

Suga se acercó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

–Acércate más– lo invitó a rodear la mesa y Suga se sentó a unos centímetros de él–. Más cerca– lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

–Dai...– no terminó de decir su nombre, Daichi posó un dedo en los labios del chico de cabello claro y pegó su frente y nariz a la de él. Cerró los ojos. Aspiró el dulce y delicado aroma que emanaba el muchacho. Sentía que podría recorrer toda la ciudad, todo el mundo y no hallaría otra persona que tuviera el olor de todas las flores de un jardín y aún así crear una armonía en ellos, era simplemente delicado.

–Daichi pueden entrar– susurró.

–No lo harán– lo dijo casi como un quejido.

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó con suavidad.

Daichi abrió los ojos. Amaba a ese hombre. Cada detalle, sonrisa y esquina de su ser. Su instinto o unión era tan fuerte y aterradora que podía estar a kilómetros de distancia y su sexto sentido le diría que pasaba algo.

–Nada– sabía que esa respuesta no funcionaría.

–Te conozco mejor que tú. Dime– posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Daichi y con la otra jugó sus dedos entre los cabellos de su sien–. No intentes engañarme o lo sabré.

Daichi suspiró y tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Quisiera que asesinaran lo menos posible, pero sé que es necesario para mantener la paz entre las familias.

–La orden te la dio el joven Ukai, él acepta los trabajos y nos da las órdenes. Debemos confiar en él, después de todo ellos nos dieron un hogar.

–Lo sé, les debemos mucho, pero no me perdonaría si alguien de la familia muriera. Soy el líder mientras los Ukai están fuera. La cara que ven es la mía.

–No te castigues así. Ellos confían en su líder. Pasa lo mismo en las demás casas. Cree en ti mismo para corresponderles.

–Yo creo en ti– le sonrió. Una de las cosas por las que lo amaba era porque siempre sabía qué decir, además se preocupaba por sus compañeros como una madre. No imaginaba a otra persona a su lado para ese mando o cualquier otra cosa.

–Eres un buen líder.

–¿Y un buen amante?

–Tal vez– sonrió con travesura, pero en Suga eso se veía más tierno que travieso.

–Será mejor que quite esa duda si quiero que permanezcas conmigo– no lo hizo esperar más y empezó a besar su cuello para bajar por sus clavículas.

–Yo siempre estaré contigo– ladeó su cabeza y cerró los ojos para disfrutar.

Daichi subió de nuevo por su cuello y besó su barbilla. Paró un momento en su boca, dejando solo pequeños besos y continuó con su mejilla y oído. Sabía que su pareja era sensible en las orejas por eso la mordió, lamió y besó con sensualidad. Suga respiraba entrecortado y daba pequeños gritos ahogados.

Cuando Daichi sintió a su pareja aferrarse a las mangas de su yukata bajó de nuevo por su cuello y esta vez retiró la tela para descubrir el níveo hombro de su pareja.

–No dejes marcas– dijo el de pelo claro.

–Pero solo las vería yo– hablaba y besaba.

–Eres el único– aguantaba sus gemidos.

Daichi continuó descubriendo el otro hombro y siguió besándolo. Deshizo el nudo del yukata para abrir la vestimenta y un tatuaje se descubrió en su espalda del lado izquierdo, era un cuervo blanco posado en una rama de jazmín mirando hacia el cielo naranja y rojizo, a lo lejos una bandada de cuervos negros se aproximaba a ese árbol. Todo eso enmarcado por ligeras ondas de viento.

Suga comenzó a quitarle el yukata a su pareja.

–No es justo que solo sea yo– dijo Suga con lujuria.

El de cabello claro hábilmente desató la fajilla roja y la colocó sobre el cuello de Daichi, tiró de él para acercarlo a sus labios y darle otro beso con pasión. Lo soltó y pasó sus manos sobre su pecho, poco a poco empezó a abrir la prenda y cuando esta resbaló de sus hombros, el dibujo de su espalda quedó descubierto.

Al igual que su pareja, Daichi llevaba un tatuaje, pero este era más complicado y grande. El cuerpo de un cuervo en posición defensiva adornaba la parte frontal y trasera de su hombro izquierdo, los ojos eran de color rojo y las garras se fusionaban con volutas de humo color índigo y azul, pero lo más curioso era el pequeño jazmín blanco que se encontraba en su pecho cerca del corazón.

El pelinegro lo recostó en el tatami. Suga tenía las orejas y mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

–Después de tanto tiempo sigues poniéndote rojo– dijo Daichi.

–Es porque es contigo– Suga lo miró a los ojos.

Daichi sentía la cara caliente ¿cómo era que este chico lo encendía tanto? El de pelo corto pasó sus manos por el pecho de su amante y  pellizcó sus pezones, luego acercó su boca a uno de ellos y lo mordió. Su pareja hizo sonidos de placer.

La respiración de Suga se cortaba y sus manos se cerraban apretando la tela. Los vellos de su piel se erizaron, las puntas de sus pies se estiraban y los dedos se doblaban hacia adentro.

El moreno bajó besando y lamiendo el vientre de su amante. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, besó y mordió un poco su pene sobre la tela de la única prenda que le quedaba. Unos segundos después se había levantado por completo. Daichi sabía que era tiempo, retiró con delicadeza la tela que cubría a Suga, dobló sus  piernas con las rodillas arriba y comenzó a besarlas. Su piel era suave, clara, delicada, tenía un sabor y aroma delicioso.

Suga gemía un poco más alto cuando Daichi se iba acercando a su miembro que latía con ansias.

–Da...ichi.. Ya no podía articular bien, el placer estaba ocupando su cerebro.

–Lo sé, mi amor– rozó un poco sus labios con el pene de Suga, antes de levantar sus caderas y encontrar su ano.

Estaba a punto de meter un dedo para prepararlo, pero su amante lo detuvo.

–No. Mételo ya. Estaré bien.

Daichi sonrió un poco dubitativo. Tomó las piernas de Suga y las elevó a sus hombros. Preparó su miembro y lo introdujo en la entrada. Había resbalado bien, sin necesidad de prepararlo.

–¡AH! – gimió Suga abriendo más los ojos.

–Kou..shi– su respiración se agitaba. Una vez que metió su pene empezó a embestir a Suga.

–¡AH! Más...más...¡más!– le ordenaba Suga.

El pelinegro cumplió las órdenes, aceleró el ritmo provocando más gemidos y gritos por parte de ambos. Suga gritaba su nombre y Daichi le respondía con la voz agitada. Daichi tomó el pene de Suga y comenzó a sobarlo arriba y abajo. Pequeñas gotas de semen comenzaron a salir de la punta.

–¡Ya no puedo!– gemía Suga con suplica–. ¡AHH!– Suga gritó con un pequeño gemido. El orgasmo había llegado. Su vientre y la mano de Daichi se llenaron de semen. Con tres embestidas más el moreno lo siguió.

Daichi sacó su miembro de la entrada de Suga, bajó sus piernas y se recostó a su lado, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

–Nunca te dejaré ir– se acercó a la cara de su amante y besó el pequeño y coqueto lunar que tenía aún costado de su ojo izquierdo. Siempre le gustaba dejar lo mejor para el final y en el sexo no era la excepción.

Suga le sonrió. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Daichi y cruzó sus piernas con las de él. El pelinegro lo abrazó y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del otro.

–Koushi– dijo Daichi con suavidad.

–¿Mmm?– contestó Suga.

–Nada, solo me gusta decir tu nombre.

Suga suspiró y pasó sus dedos por el pecho de Daichi juguetonamente. El moreno a su vez acariciaba con el pulgar la espalda de su pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada, buenas.
> 
> Siempre me han gustado las historias de gangsters, mafia y asesinos, desde que era una niña llena de miedos. Supongo que me atrajeron porque se veían geniales, sabían pelear y el misterio los envolvía.
> 
> Tuve la inspiración de los fanarts que he visto de vez en cuando, no conozco a los artistas pero si hay algunos que puedan presentar o imágenes que quieran compartir conmigo se los agradecería mucho, al igual que las canciones o playlists.
> 
> Éste fanfic será largo. Tengo mucho que contar sobre éstos muchachos. Por favor tengan paciencia, tardaré un poco pero procuraré darles capítulos largos. Dosis grandes en tiempos largos.
> 
> Espero los disfruten. 
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Furudate Haruichi, yo solo los tomé prestados. Por favor no me demanden :´)


End file.
